Buffy Vs Jason
by MutantWriter
Summary: Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia all go to Camp Crystal Lake to have fun and learn about the wilderness, but when the other campers start disappearing, Buffy gets worried. Rated T for Violence, Gore, and Mild Language
1. Fat Guy With A Machete

**Buffy's House 2005**

Buffy was laying on her bed, exhausted from a hard night of slaying. Willow came in. "So Buffy, I'm surprised that you have lived this long, it really sucks that you have to slay for your whole life" Willow said. "I learn to deal with it though, it is still tough on me, but who cares really? I'm just a stupid vampire slayer!" Buffy said. "Shhh! You don't want your mom to hear you, do you?" Buffy sat up on the bed. "Hey at least when we go to camp this summer there won't be any vampires!" said Buffy. Willow smiled. "It's late, I'm going to go home, you miss slayer have to go to bed. See you tomorrow!" said Willow as she walked out of Buffy's room. She left and drove home.

The next day they left for camp. Buffy, Willow, and Xander were in line waiting for the shuttle bus. Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia were going to camp. Cordelia was saying goodbye to some friends in case she died. About an hour later they got to Camp Crystal Lake. "Wasn't this where all those kids got murdered that one time?" asked Xander. "No, that stupid legend is fake!" said Buffy as they grabbed their things and headed for their cabins. Buffy, Willow and Xander all shared a cabin together.

They walked into the cabins and saw a bunk bed and a normal bed, a mirror and a dresser with three drawers, a mini fridge, and a toilet and sink. It was a good amount of stuff for only a medium-sized cabin. Buffy unpacked her stuff and put it in the top drawer and in erasable marker wrote her name on the drawer. "Top drawer mine!" she said like someone would steal her clothes. "I call bottom" said Xander. "We were gonna put you there anyway!" said Buffy. She opened up the box she had brought.

"Why in the heck do you have your baby stuff in there, and why bring it here?" asked Xander. Buffy took out the cardboard with the baby stuff in it, under there was all of here slaying weapons. Four stakes, a cross bow with many arrows, a pistol with ammo, steel-toed boots, and a cross. "Oh. Now I see" said Xander, astonished at her latest trick. That night they were getting ready to change, Buffy went first, Willow second, then Xander. They laid down on their beds and went to sleep. A few minutes later there was a loud noise. Xander woke up and looked out of the peephole on the door. No one was there.

Xander opened the door. It was Cordelia screaming. Xander let her in and Buffy jumped down from the top bunk and grabbed her pistol. Willow got up, still drowsy. Cordelia sat down and Xander asked her what happened. "This ugly fat guy in a broken hockey mask came after me with a big machete!" she said. "Yep. Buffy was right, the legend is so incredibly fake!" Xander said, sarcastically. "Shut up, this is no time for games Xander, Jason Voorhees is out there" said Buffy, she was extremely serious too.


	2. Legends Are Reality

An axe came through the wooden door, almost breaking it completely. Cordelia screamed. Xander tried to comfort her. "Get off of me you idiot!" she told him. Then he broke in. A big guy in a ripped shirt and wet jacket came in, his head looked like clay, and he had black gloves. He was wearing dark black jeans and a cracked hockey mask. He held an axe in his hand and didn't talk. Cordelia tried to run out but Jason started following her.

She ran as fast as possible and she tripped and fell into the mud. Jason held the axe above her head, and Cordelia got up and got her skull sliced like bologna. Blood splattered in the mud, making the puddle red. He kept chopping her up until the are was almost completely covered with blood.

Buffy got her pistol and shot him in the chest, she shot him in between the eyes and on the forehead. None of the bullets hurt him, but they did make him mad. He walked into the big red barn and grabbed the same machete that he was chasing Cordelia with before. He came near Buffy and her friends. Xander and Willow ran for there lives while Buffy taunted Jason. Calling him names and such.

Jason slowly walked toward her, she turned around and someone screamed. Jason followed the scream until he reached the noise. It was a tape, playing the sound so Jason would get away from Buffy. Buffy grabbed her throwing knife and threw it straight into Jason's back. Jason looked at her than slowly walked into the woods. Xander and Willow cam out from hiding behind the cabin.

"So, did you kill him?" Xander asked. "Yeah, is he dead?" asked Willow. "I've heard enough legends and stuff about this not-so-dead guy, and trust me, he is still very alive. I barely hurt him. "So he'll come back?" Xander asked. "Most likely, he is probably annoyed at us by now" Buffy explained. The next day the cops showed up at the camp. They knocked on Buffy's cabin's door. Buffy came to the door and opened it. A cop wearing a white uniform with black pants was at the door. He had a badge, so it wasn't a prank.

"Hello, are you Buffy Summers?" the cop asked. "Yes, why? What happened?" Buffy answered. "Murder, your friend Cordelia was slaughtered last night. Do you know anything about it?" asked the cop. Buffy gasped.

"Oh my god, no! Is she alive?" Buffy pretended to be clueless so she wouldn't get arrested. "Afraid not, she was chopped into pieces with an axe. There was no fingerprints so the killer must have cleaned up his tracks. Thank you for your time" the cop said politely as he walked away.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander went down to have breakfast that morning. They had eggs, bacon, French toast, and sausage. "I'm not liking this place. Between the legends and the murder, It's freaking me out!" Willow said as she stuffed eggs in her mouth. "You're worried aren't you? We have the slayer with us, it'll be fine!" Xander said, trying to sound brave. "Nice job, Romeo. You sound so brave when you stutter!" said Buffy, laughing at Xander. "Jason Voorhees murdered Cordelia last night and you know it, don't act like you aren't afraid, because I know that you are.


End file.
